


Get It While It's Hot

by VenusMonstrosa



Series: recalibrates' Stucky Advent Calendar 2018 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Baking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusMonstrosa/pseuds/VenusMonstrosa
Summary: Day 1: Steve learns the proper way to ice a cinnamon bun.





	Get It While It's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first instalment of my Stucky Advent Calendar! I'm endeavouring to write a wee little ficlet for a different prompt, every day, for 24 days. Mostly unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Steve comes home to the unmistakable smell of freshly baked cinnamon buns.

He puts his shoes away, brushes snowflakes off his coat before he hangs it up in the hall closet, and follows his nose to the kitchen.

Always a sight for sore eyes, Bucky has his hair up in a messy knot with his bathrobe tied low around his hips. He looks up from spreading a generous layer of icing over the rolls, smiling softly. “Hi, love. The lasagna’s still in the oven. How was work?”

“Long. Sorry I’m late,” Steve smiles back, approaching him for a quick kiss on the cheek, soft and clean-shaven. “You look pretty. How was your day off?”

Bucky steals a second kiss on the lips and grins wider. “Productive.”

“I can see that,” Steve says, looking at the cluttered countertop pointedly. He moves behind Bucky to settle his hands around Bucky’s waist. “I don’t think they’ve cooled long enough, the icing’s melting.”

“That’s the point. You want half the icing melted into the buns, so everything is sweet and moist inside.” He dips a finger into the icing and delicately licks it off. “You drizzle the rest of the icing on top at the end.”

“Clever,” Steve murmurs. Bucky’s hair is fragrant and clean, spilling out in floral-scented waves where the scrunchie couldn’t keep it all secured. Steve can’t help but press his nose into it, breathing deeply. “What else did you get up to today?”

“Went to the gym this morning,” Bucky says, dipping his finger back into the icing bowl.

“Yeah?”

“Picked up groceries,” he continues, holding his finger just short of Steve’s mouth. “Because  _ someone _ forgot to get eggs yesterday.”

“Sorry,” Steve mumbles. Bucky rewards him with a smear of icing on the tip of his nose. 

Steve retaliates by wiping his nose against the side of Bucky’s neck and sucking the icing off his skin, more thoroughly than necessary. Bucky sighs, then moans, leaning back into Steve’s chest. 

“Then what, baby? What did you do after that?” he asks again, slowly untying Bucky’s robe with one hand. 

_ “Ah,” _ Bucky inhales sharply when Steve runs his other hand over the bare skin of his stomach. “Vacuumed. Folded laundry.”

“Thank you, honey,” Steve says tenderly, giving Bucky’s nipple a pinch. “Go on.”

Bucky shivers. “Had a couple of glasses of wine in the bath.”

“Mmm. Sounds relaxing.” Steve scrapes his teeth against Bucky’s earlobe, grinding his hips against Bucky’s backside. 

“It was,” Bucky agrees and pulls his robe open further, voice going considerably breathier as Steve’s hands continue to roam further down.

Steve raises his eyebrows and finds himself palming at Bucky’s erection, as clean-shaven as his face. “Must’ve been, if you didn’t even put underwear back on.” 

Bucky huffs a laugh, unashamed and unapologetic. He wriggles out of Steve’s grasp looks over back at him, letting the robe slip from his shoulders. “I got preoccupied.” 

“With what?”

The robe falls to the floor.

Bucky bends forward a little, propping himself up on the countertop with one hand. Steve catches the pink flush to his cheeks, follows the tension in his shoulders to the arch of his spine.

With his other hand, Bucky reaches back and gets a firm handful of his ass, spreading himself enough to reveal the flared black base of a plug.

“Oh,  _ sweetness, _ ” Steve breathes. “Stay just like that for a sec. Lemme look at you.”

Bucky bites his lip and nods. Obediently, he widens his stance and arches his back a little more.

Steve reaches for him, almost not knowing where to begin. He smooths his hands up the backs of Bucky’s thighs, relishing in the way Bucky trembles at the touch. Steve gently circles the base with a fingertip and finds that it comes away slick. He presses at the plug with his thumb, making Bucky jolt and let go.

Steve clicks his tongue. “Use both hands now. Can you do that for me?”

Bucky nods again, face growing redder. He spreads his ass open further, letting Steve look and touch as he pleases. Steve hooks his fingers around the base, tugging experimentally. It’s slippery with lube, so much so that he can barely get a hold on it. Bucky groans, looking away and dropping his head. 

“So wet,” Steve remarks, watching as the rim spasms around the widest part of the plug, fighting to keep it inside. Eventually it pops free and Bucky hisses, his hole clenching up and sending lube dripping down his perineum.

Steve kisses the tip of the plug against his reddened pucker. “Were you just walking around the house slicked up like this?”

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees, gripping his ass tighter.

Steve twists the plug in slow, teasing circles, thumbing at the taut skin as it stretches around the firm silicone. “All afternoon?” he asks.

_ “Yes,” _ Bucky whines. “Didn’t even touch myself waiting for you.”

Mercifully, Steve pushes the plug back in and watches as Bucky’s cock twitches.

Steve grabs his own cock, now solidly tenting his pants. “Fuck, beautiful.” 

“I wanted to be ready,” Bucky finally looks back at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “Wanted you to slide right in.” 

Suddenly lightheaded from all his blood rushing south, Steve exhales. “Kitchen table,” he orders roughly.

It’s only a few feet from the oven, giving Steve just enough time to unzip. He doesn’t bother with anything else, because Bucky is already bent over with his ass in the air, grabbing at the base of the plug like he can’t get it out fast enough.

Steve pushes Bucky’s hand aside and pulls it out in one slow, steady motion, then slides himself in the same way.

Bucky drops to his elbows and groans, so Steve takes a moment to carefully set the plug aside as Bucky adjusts to the stretch. “Shh,” Steve runs his hands over Bucky’s back soothingly, barely fighting the urge to thrust forward into that welcoming heat. “Easy, kitten. Let me give you what you want.”

He coaxes Bucky’s leg up onto the table, bending it at the knee. Steve allows him the space of a breath to settle into the new position before slamming into him. With Bucky already slick and loosened up, Steve can set a brutal pace with minimal resistance, his harsh breathing cutting through sounds of Bucky’s moans and whimpers. 

“You’re spoiling me, honey,” Steve says with a grunt, giving Bucky’s ass a sharp smack. “Coming home to a clean house, hot food, a sweet little hole waiting for me. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“Steve, hurry,” Bucky pleads miserably. His erection hangs heavy between his legs, leaking at the tip.  _ “Please.” _

Steve smiles, grabbing a fistful of Bucky’s hair and yanking his head back. “Alright. Since you asked so nicely,” Steve murmurs, driving into him so hard, he falls onto the tabletop. Steve keeps a solid grip on his hair and digs his fingers into the meat of Bucky’s thigh with his other hand, pulling him back onto his cock with each thrust. 

_ “Uh, uh, uh,” _ Bucky gasps. He cries out over the obscene squelch of lube, the rhythmic thumping of the table against the wall, the jingling of Steve’s belt as it dangles at his side. He lets Bucky squirm a while longer before he pulls out, hoists Bucky onto the tabletop, and flips him over onto his back. 

Steve quickly lines up and slides back in. He resumes his pace, now taking Bucky in hand and stroking him in tandem. He tightens up enough to make Steve’s hips stutter.

“Buck, gonna cum, sweetheart,” he warns hoarsely, barely able to wait for Bucky’s breathless go-ahead. Steve’s cock pulses, still half-buried in Bucky, still hard enough to keep fucking into him. It’s too much and Steve has to grit his teeth to bear it, but it’s worth it to watch Bucky thrash under him, face twisted in pleasure. Once Steve gets a hand around Bucky’s balls, he throws his head back and shouts Steve’s name, splattering over his stomach and chest. 

Though he wants nothing more than to collapse on top of Bucky and catch his breath, Steve supposes he should be responsible and slowly pulls out. Bucky shudders, pushing a sloppy mess of lube and come out of his hole. Steve has half a mind to slide his fingers in, maybe plug him back up for later. Instead, he swirls a finger around in the come painting Bucky’s torso and licks it off.

“My little cinnamon bun,” he says, completely seriously.

They hold each other’s gaze for long moment before bursting out into laughter.

“I love you,” Steve whispers fondly.

“I love you, too. Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch up with me on [tumblr](http://recalibrates.tumblr.com)!


End file.
